


Where the Lovelight Gleams

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: Jensen/Danneel/Jared threesome [5]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minor holiday interlude for the three. Title from "I'll Be Home for Christmas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Lovelight Gleams

Danneel’s plane is so unearthly late. She doesn’t bother planning further than telling Jensen and Jared she’ll get a cab home. Who the heck knew what time she’d actually get in?

It sucked, so sucked, because she’d just spent a wonderful weekend with her family, a good southern Christmas, and all she wants now is a nice wind-down with her two favorite guys.

It’s been hours of waiting in the NOLA airport, wasted time on the plane while it waited on the tarmac, and now, even with the time change, she finds L.A. unearthly dark and quiet. The cab ride to Jensen’s - their- house isn’t exciting in any manner, and she’s exhausted and feeling weathered by all the waiting and stale air she’s lived in for the last half-day of travel. But it’s all eased away when she steps into the warm, familiar living room and hears the soft strains of Christmas music floating through the air.

It’s even better when she finds Jared and Jensen in bed, Jared curled in tight behind Jensen in their bed with moonlight filtering in through the bedroom windows, and realizes the music’s coming from the TV tuned to one of the cable provider’s digital music stations. They’d fallen asleep here, like this, and she’s only sad she didn’t get to witness it herself.

She drops her bags by the closet and steps to the bedside table where two glasses half-full of eggnog, by the smell of it, have been abandoned. She sips a little as she toes off her boots then slips her long cardigan off her shoulders, liking the chill of the air when all she’s left in are leggings and a tank.

Quietly, she puts the glass back down to the table then slips in behind Jared, wrapping her arm around his middle, between him and Jensen, and setting her palm against his chest. She pressers her nails into soft cotton of his tee and kisses the bulk of his shoulder.

He murmurs and twists a little, lifting his arm as he turns to his back and sleepily mumbles.

Danneel shifts up with her leg going over his hip and kisses him soundly, so happy to be here even though it’s well beyond Christmas.

His hand palms the back of her head and he slowly returns her kiss, sleepy tongue lips curling around her own. “You finally made it,” he whispers, voice all groggy and hitting her right in the gut.

She runs her finger down his nose and smirks at him. “What’d you two get up to while I was away?”

His eyes barely stay open and he slowly licks his lower lip as it seems like he’s searching for his answer. “Music, egg nog, _A Christmas Story_ marathon.”

Tapping her finger at his bottom lip, she hums. “Mostly egg nog?”

There’s a wet noise when he slaps his mouth open and closed, eyes still not opening even though he’s smiling a little. “Yeah, mostly. We missed you.”

“Mmm, missed you, too, sweetheart,” she murmurs before kissing his jaw.

Jared’s hand slips down her back so it settles at the swell of her ass, fingers toying with the waist of her leggings before tucking inside. “Glad you’re here now,” he says lowly, and she’s not sure if it’s the sleepiness, drunkeness, or just plain satisfaction, but she loves the sound all the same.

Before she can answer, Jensen shifts to his back, mumbling something in his sleep, and she smiles at his profile. He’s beautiful like this, half taken by the world and in Jared’s arms. Jared, too, all mussed up from sleep, and her heart ratchets and belly warms at the three of them together, finally.

She hauls herself over Jared to rest between them, immediately reaching for Jensen’s chin and pulling him closer, knowing she’s about to wake him. “Morning, baby,” she murmurs against his lips.

He hums and shifts to his side, arm settling over her and Jared both and fully sliding against her. “Finally here,” he says quietly.

“I am,” she says cheerfully. She runs her hand up the back of his shirt, fingernails raking up and down his spine. “You miss me?”

“Too much,” he murmurs then gives her a slow, sleepy kiss.

She takes it for all that he give in his dreamy state. When his knee presses between hers, she’s reminded of how good mornings are with him - with them all - all languid and warm, so she brings her hand to his front, slipping it inside his pajama pants to find him half hard. She smiles against his lips and strokes him with purpose.

“Missed you both so much, so, so much,” she says quickly, heart beating even quicker. Then she sighs when she feels Jared tuck in tight behind her, his own dick pressing against her ass, and he swiftly slides his hand over her hip and inside her leggings and underwear.

She’s worn down with spending so many hours getting here, and the guys have both drank God knows how much egg nog then napped through most of the night. No one’s moving all too fast, or even bothering to gather the energy, but it’s good like this. Sleepily moving, Danneel’s hand over Jensen’s cock, feeling him get harder and hotter, Jensen rutting into her hand, and Jared with his clever, long fingers and hard cock pressing insistently at her ass.

Jensen kisses her wide and wet, and then Jared’s sucking along the curve of her neck, fingers pressing against her clit like he’s known to do since day one. She moans into Jensen’s mouth, wants to bite into his tongue with the intensity of her heart beating against her chest, but it’s Jared who breaks first. He tucks his hand tight against her pussy and fucks against her ass as he groans and spills in the fabric of his boxers, slowly seeping into the back of her leggings.

It could be gross, should be, but instead it makes her skin burn up because it’s Jared, and she jacks Jensen off faster, bringing him off until both Jared and Jensen have both come and are panting against her.

Danneel can feel her pussy throbbing, wetness building between her legs, and Jared’s fingers slowly come back to life, flicking carefully against her. She shivers with the soft touch, feeling her pussy clench with want. She thinks about waking up in the morning and taking them properly, fucking her husband, maybe Jared. Flip a coin, whatever, she’ll be happy with either as long as they’re both present and smiling.

Hell, maybe both, together. Jensen always goes for her breasts, squeezing and sucking like he’s hungry for it, knows how to fuck her slowly and perfectly, and lavishes her with kisses that leave her breathless. Jared has some obsession with her ass, always touching and kissing and licking and grinding. Not that she’s complaining ...

It could be a first for them, for her to have them both together. All three fused with her taking them at the same time, and Jesus, her blood turns to fire and it’s all the image she needs to finally come, whimpering against Jensen’s temple as he brushes his knuckles over one of her rock-hard nipples.

When her heart settles, she stretches as well as she can being sandwiched between them. She happily sighs and smiles into Jensen’s small kiss. “Mmm, I definitely missed this.”

He smiles against her lips, too, and wraps his arm around her to Jared while Jared stays tight against her back, hand still tucked against her. Danneel can hear Jared’s breathing even out, a soft whoosh against the back of her ear. She can’t care to move with a nice soft, sleepy euphoria taking her under, covered head to toe, front to back, by these two hard, loving men. She falls asleep content as ever.


End file.
